John Cena's Daughter!
by Reylene
Summary: This is a story about the WWE Superstar John Cena where he has a daughter name Reylene and well he cant live his life without her and shes like alomost a perfect girl and well i hope you guys like it its a very good Father and Daughter! : P.S. John Cena doesnt really have a daughter its just a story lol XD
1. Summary 1

**Well my story of John Cena's Daughter is all about imagination and just dreams lol. It includes the WHOLE Wwe universe,superstars,divas,and even legends. It also has like a lot famous people included and well the main characters are John Cena and his daughter whos name is Shayleen Cody Reylene Cena Stratigia,that's her whole name, but since its too long she likes people to call her Reylene. And well her parents are John and Trish. Ok to make this like shorter is that I like John Cena a lot big fan and I just made up trish to be his wife and they had a wonderful daughter and the story is about that John Cena living the life as a father and theres more to it bt youll have to read the whole story to know the surprises or the things that are coming up and that's all I can say about this story youll just have to read it. I had this story in my mind all this years that I could never write it cause I change things up a lot and well I finally can share it hope u enjoy it! :D :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome To Wwe!

**OK SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST TIME BEEN HERE IN FANFICTION AND FIRST TIME I WRITE MY STORIES LOL,, SO EVER SINCE I MET JOHN CENA I HAD THIS LITTLE STORY IMAGINE WHERE HE HAS DAUGHTER AND HE GOT MARRIED WITH TRISH STRATUS AND REY MYSTERIO WAS HIS BEST BUDDY AROUND JAJAJAJA I KNOW CRAZY BT I COULD FINALLY LET IT OUT. IT STARTS WHEN BARELY JOHN JOINS WWE!**

**CHAP. 1: Welcome To Wwe**

The day starts with a young man who just love trainning a lot and wrestling and his name is John. He was so good that they wanted him to join the company of Entertainment of the Wwe and John was so amazed that he waited no second to accept. The next day John was all packed and he said goodbye to his whole family and he took off, he was out of West Newbury Massachuttes and made it to whatever city Wwe was at. He finally made it and he was all amazed about everything that was around him and when he finally made it to office. John knocked on the door, "Come on in" said , John went inside and he shook his hand " Hey Im John and I just got hired here and tonight is my first night here" John reminded him, "aww yes right? Welcome to the Wwe and we all expect you to do your very best here in this company I want to see everything a lot charisma and a lot action ok im counting on u ." said . John got up form the chair and again shook his hand *excited "Thank you sir I wont let you done," John said and then Mr. McMahon went to show him his locker room and john followed and when he got there John was all out of breath.

Inside his locker room John got ready and started trainning and doing a little bit of exercising and just getting all warmed up. Until finally his big moment arrived and he went to backstage and waited on his cue, inside the ring the wrestler Kurt Angle was there saying that nobody in the background cant beat him and he will fight who ever came out and when he said it was John's cue to come and he did and his song played ,he walked straight to the ring and all the fans screaming and cheering. He climb inside the ring "How dare just come out here and ruining my conversation between me and this fools here how dare u?" screamed Kurt then John grabbed a Microphone " Ruthless aggression." He said and then he hit Kurt and the bell ring and the match started. At first it was John who was doing a great Job fighting until later Kurt took the lead and the match lasted awhile until the end Kurt won. John didn't have the face of disapointed he actually just laughed and try to make friend but Kurt rejected him but John just laugh. Then the whole show was over and everybody wanted to say hi to new member of the wwe so John made new friends and even enemies, then came out to congratulate him "Congrats on your first match and u have it kid u do have it and keep at it." Said McMahon John just laugh and he went to his locker room and well he enjoyed his first day on the job and first match against Kurt.


	3. Chapter 2 Hello Trish Stratus!

**THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN MEETS TRISH AND HE FELLS IN LOVE WITH HER! LOL**

**CHAP.2 Hello Trish Stratus**

John has been in the Wwe like 4 months now and well each and every day he got better at it he started winning a lot matches and making new friends and now he even has in own song that he raps because he shows off his rapping skills as and hes new character was to be a gangster they even called him Vanilla Ice Cream jaja. He did a little rap everytime he wrestle and he is just a funny guy and very energytic. Then one Friday on SmackDown John still had his issues with Kurt and so he had a match against Kurt again bt this time it was mixed tag team match with means he need a diva partner and kurt had Lita so John went out to look for one. He didn't get yes answer from any of the divas he was almost gonna let Teddy choose one for him bt "Hey I heard ur looking for a diva partner so im up for it" said a voice and John turn around and he stayed with his mouth open when he saw who it is Trish Stratus and John seen her before bt never close and he said on his mind wat a beautiful women… "Hey you are? Well thanks I appreciate the help trish"said Cena " Yea don't worry Lita is one my rivals so I have nothing to loose to help you so come on" said Trish so they left to the ring and they each enter at once to the ring and Kurt, Lita where waiting in the ring.

Then the bell rang and it started with John and Kurt first and they fought and Kurt was winning at beginning bt then John got the hang of it and then out of no where Kurt tag Lita without her wanting to go in bt John didn't want to fight a girl so he tag Trish and so the diva match started and it was brutal until Kurt got involved but John got him and Lita been distracted Trish did her finisher move on her and she pin Lita 1…2…3 "Here are your winners Trish Stratus and John Cena!" said Tazz. Inside the ring Trish and John were celebraiting and they finally went backstage and Trish was about to leave until John stops her " Wait ,*grabs her hand* umm I just wanted to say thank you and I was wondering if u want to…ummm.. go out for dinner someday?" John asked. Trish smiled "Ha are u asking me on a date?" Trish asked "umm yes I am?" John answer "Well then okay pick me up tomorrow at 8 bye." *winked at him* said trish. She left and John was very happy he even jumped of joy. The next day came and John was getting dressed and a little nervous he checked the clock and it was 7:40 so he left and arrived at Trish house and he knocked the doors open and trish comes out with a nice blue sky dress and John was amazed to see wat more beautiful she looked. "Soo are we going?" *laughing* she asked John " ohh yea yea umm after you" John said waking up his daydreaming. He open the door for her and they arrived to a very big fancy restaurant and they had a table with a nice view and they served the drinks, and it was a very romantic date cause John was just making Trish laugh a lot and Trish made John laugh too and they just kept looking at each others eyes without stop and they just talked about themselves and just trying to get to know each other more and they lasted hours talking and having a good time. It was 1 am already and they just got to Trish house and John acompany her all the way to her door, " Hey I really enjoyed dinner and been with you." Said trish John laugh " Any chance it can be repeated again?" John asked and Trish with a romantic smile said and yes.


	4. Chapter 3 Wedding!

**In this chapter is all about John & Trish wedding day and then how their life together is!**

**CHAP.3: Wedding **

For the last few months John and Trish been talking on the phone a lot texting,twittering,and dating of course and they had a lot things in common and a lot fun. They even spend time in working hours and then one night John wanted this date to be a surprise and more especial of course so he took Trish to a nice Hotel Balcony in Miami close to the beach and when they were outside the hotel room door john covered her eyes and he walked in and all the way to the balcony and when they got there John uncovered her eyes and when Trish looked around there where a lot lights a nice table for 2 with romantic music and Trish was surprise alright and she hugged John and then John Hold Trish chair and before she can sit down there was a nice red rose and she took it "It beautiful *smelling it*"said Trish . John smiled and sit down and they ate dinner and they talked for awhile until John wanted to say something to her "I wanted this date to be very special because theres something important I wanted to tell you… all this time that we been together I had a lot fun and you became a very important person in my life and well I wanted to say is th….that I fell in love you and I wanted to ask you…." Said John but he stopped because he waved to the waitress to bring something and she did and she placed a nice blue box saying to Trish and she opened and when she opened she took a out a cupcake out and with the words saying turn around and she did and she saw down and a lot fans with signs saying Will you be my girlfriend?... and they were all screaming and then John walked to her side and grabbed her hands " what do you say?" John asked Trish very Surprise and then she had big smile on her face, "Yes"Trish said and she jumped in John's arms and they finally had their first kiss and then John Grabbed a poster saying She Said Yes and hold it up for the fans that helped him see it and they all started cheering for them. John and Trish just kissed. Then the news about their relationship came out in news and everywhere and they where happy. Then 3 wonderful years past and John & Trish relationship grew bigger and bigger and they even met each others parents and they all got along that they even consider John and Trish part of the families Cena and Stratigia. Trish says that John is a very understanble guy with a very big heart, hes always by her side and whenever she needs him hes there and he understands her and treats her with all the respect and treats her like the wonderful person she is and she loves him a lot. Then John said that Trish is his first love and forever love, shes always making him feel better , shes always there for him, and she makes him smile and made his heart even bigger and that he will never let her down and always try to be the perfect man for her. Then John wanted to give another surprise to Trish so they took a plane to Southeast Asia and they stayed in a hotel and then they spend a lot time in the beach and pools in the hotel John just wanted to keep Trish accupied before the sunset came out so he finally took Trish to a wonderful island and they had a lot fun there and finally they sat down to watch the sunset and then John put his hand for trish to grabbed and he helped her up "Trish theres something that I gotta tell you…ever since I saw you for the first time I was like wow shes the most beautiful women I ever saw and I knew I fell in love with you it was love at first sight… and then you finally agreed to be my girlfriend I felt the world was like growing even bigger and when you said the words yes and all this years been with you have been wonderful and I just wanted you to know that I will love to spend all my years with you… you're my best friend and I want you byside all the time …." Said John and then he finally kneed down and he reached for his shorts pocket and got a little red box out and he opened and Trish almost fainted when she saw a very big diamond ring " Trish, will you marry me?"John asked and Trish very very surprise and she could stop smilling that even tears came out and finally " YES yes yes I do" Trish said and John put on the ring on her finger and then trish jumped on his arms and they kissed with a very passionate kiss. They announced the proposal to everybody and now it was time to plan the wedding and Trish wanted to do everything all that John had to do was pick a suit. Trish with help from her girlfriends and parents also John's parents they planned the wedding she wanted the wedding to be big and very special and that first they did the invitaciones and they invited both their whole families and friends and even alll the fans that wanted to come so yea it was going to be huge. Trish wanted her wedding to be where John grew up in West Newbury Massachusetts. She didn't have a theme bt she wanted to be with purple and blue, and the wedding was taking place in the First Congregational Church in West Newbury massachusetts. She finally finished all the invitaciones and send them already…and finally after a few months everything was done. Church, colors,tables,chairs,guests,party, cake, flowers and ect was all done even the dress was picked too and John also had his suit ready. Then they let a few weeks past and the day 05/22 came and it was the big day everything was ready and John and Trish each in a different house they were getting ready and both of them were very nervous that even John's friends were making him even more nervous but they were just joking around with him. By Trish side they were all saying that she looks beautiful and no tears and nothing and Trish just smiled big. Finally all the guests fans and ect were ready in the church and John came too and all his fans screaming and he wanted to give some autographs before the wedding started and he finally went all the way to end and everybody waited for the bride to come. Then after a few minutes past a white limo came and the door open and Trish's father came out with her and he gave her kiss and they started to walk inside and everybody stand up and they all saw Trish with her beautiful long white dress with a very long train and he hair looked fantastic and her bouquet with beautiful blue and purple flowers with roses. Everybody was amazed and John also looked wonderful with his black suit with a purple tie. When Trish and her father made all the way to John Trish Father grabbed both John and Trish hands and he gave John Trish hand and they hugged and then the wedding started. The the father finally said the words that everyone wanted to hear " John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. do you accept Patricia Anne Stratigias as you wife?"asked the father… John turn to Trish and said in her face " I do" said John then the father asked Trish "and know Patricia Anne Stratigias do you accept John Felix Anthony Cena Jr as your Husband?"asked the father. Trish also turn to John " I do father I do" said Trish … " I declare you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride" father said. They both got up and gave the biggest kissed ever and everybody clapped and screamed and then they started walking out and they both signed autographs for the fans and they all made it to the party and they had a blast and they did all the things that wedding suppos to have and at the end each John and Trish gave poems about them selves and they were memorable and beautiful everybody could see they really love each other . Then the wedding was over and everybody screamed when they got inside on of John's car and then Trish threw her bouquet and a fan grabbed it that John and Trish invited her next to them so they can take a picture with her and give her autographs. They finally left to their honeymoon and said goodbye to everyone!


	5. Chapter 4 Good News!

**This Chapter its mostly about surprise and more about Trish and John!**

**CHAP.4 Good News**

They had a goodhoney moon and you know what happens in those moments a lot love and after a few weeks almost a month they came back and they had their own house now of course and they live in West Newbury. John bought her a big,huge,house all brown with a very very big backyard and front and a lot garages because of John's Car collection and it was just a lovely home. They still had to work together which was fun for them cause they have time even at work to be together… speaking of work Trish had to be a like the bad diva and she was with jeff hardy as her partner and John was doing hes own thing rapping and just being crazy. John and Trish because very best friends with Rey and his wife Angie also with Randy and his wife Samantha they were their very close friends. John and Trish were very happy been married and been together and its been like 1 year of marriage with 5 months and their love grew bigger and bigger. Then one day Trish didn't go to work because she felt sick so Angie and Samantha acompany her it was like girls day lol. Still Trish felt sick … very tired and especially nauseous and every second going to the bath room and she was wondering wat was going on. "Are u ok Trish?" asked Angie *coming from the bathroom* "yea Angie just a little sick that's all" answered Trish "A little? You been in the bathroom almos the whole day Trish and that's not normal at all especially if you throwing up each time you go." Said Samantha…" Tiene Razon… you know you like my causin Maria when she was pregnant those were one of few signs about pregnancy!" added Angie. Then all of sudden their was silence and out of nowhere "YOUR PREGNANT!" screamed both Angie and Samantha… and Trish got all scared and surprise and she had the face of like I do? And so to answer that question the girls went out to the store to buy 2 pregnancy test and when they got home Trish ran to the bathroom and she read the instructions and she did it on both test and now it was time to wait 10 minutes and the girls were just walking in circles outside the bathroom and until finally Trish came out and they were like sooooo Trish smiled and showed both the test and they were is pregnant. The girls were sooo excited and so was Trish I mean shes having a baby with the man she loves and well she never expected so it is a big surprise and she could wait to tell John the good news. It was late and the girls had to go with their husbands and John came home. Trish was waiting for him in their room, John opens the door and walks to Trish "Hey babe *kissing her*"said John "Heyyy listen sit down I have like huge news" said Trish. John was scared " Well you know how I been feeling sick lately huh?"she asked "Yea" answered John " Well I know the answer of guy im like this…. *she gives him the bag* John opens the bag and gets out the thing that it was inside and when he takes it out he says the pregnancy test and he sees their possitive and he like jumped "Are you serious?" he asked all shocked "YES" answered Trish and then John screamed of joy and carrying Trish and screaming im going to be father and they were just happy. The couldn't wait so he called Rey and Randy and allll the wwe and he gave the good news he even posted on his Myspace and in seconds it came out in the news everywhere. Days past and Trish been wanting a lot food and John is paying more attention and more care for her and shes still with all the bathroom thing. Then like 3 Months past and Trish was showing a belly know that she had to buy pregnant women clothing and wear a lot sandals and she even got like very emotional and very hungry but John always by her side and obeying all the time and he was just happy he couldn't keep away from the belly and Trish. Trish even decided to go to work and fans wanted to see her that she even let some touch her belly but very carefully of course and then inside a lot more congrats and more.


	6. Chapter 5 God's Gift!

**Their Baby is Born!**

**CHAP.5 Gods Gift!**

Then the 6 months past and Trish's belly grew bigger and they had to go for another ultrasound because this one will tell the sex of the baby. They got there and Trish was ready like the doctor and so he started and he started saying that the baby is healthy and that he define the sex but before he could say it Trish stops him and tell him they want it to be surprise and John was confused. The doctor agreed and he left and Trish was changing and John asked why? And she answered him why because it didn't matter wat it was they will still love their baby and any way its more misterious. He knew she was right so they stayed with surprise. John taking care of and then Rey and angie came in for a visit and angie also had a big belly because she was also pregnant with 5 months and they still didn't know wat it was going to be and they were so happy 2 husband expecting a baby and having wonderful wife and then they all joked that they only needed Randy and Samantha pregnant jaja. Then finally the 9 months came and it was around the days of the 20s it was the 23 of may and it was afternoon and John and Trish just celebrated their 2 year wedding anniversary. Suddenly Trish felt a lot pain in her big stomach so John rushed her to the hospital and when they got there , there was wheel chair for her and then all of sudden her water broke and they just had to rush and so they Trish all ready in her room and she had to keep pushing. Then hours past and past and she was still with pain until finally the doctor came and they said she was ready to push and John was outside with all their friends and the nurses announced him it was time so he ran to the room and everybody just had to wait and outside a lot fans were waiting too. Back to Trish nurses and the doctor in there positions and John in the back recording everything and they finally told Trish to push and she did and after 4 pushes the baby came out and John kept recording and then they both hear the babys crying and the doctor "It's a girl!" he said and he gave her to Trish and John just kep recording and then he got next to them to see the baby close and get in the video and they kissed. Then the nurses took the baby so they can clean her and weight her. So the baby was born May 24 at 02:25 hours,she is 45 cm and 2.620 kg. and she was very healthy and proud parents she had then Trish and John had to decide on name and Trish wanted to put her 3 names just like her father so Trish picks the first John second and third both. Trish said her first name should be Shayleen. John agreed and then he said her second should be Cody Trish laughed but also agreed and then the 3rd one they kept on thinking and thinking until finally both said REYLENE. Their babys whole name is Shayleen Cody Reylene Cena Stratigia. John went out and announced her as a girl and her whole name and then outside with the fans too and they allll cheered. "Welcome to the world and our family sweetheart you our big joy and of course Gods big gift for us we love you Reylene," said Trish… John and Trish kissed and they both kissed the crying baby jajaja.


	7. Summary 2

**Ok this another Summary bt in this one I explain who is Shayleen Cody Reylene Cena Stratigia. Ok since shes imaginary and totally made up... she doesn't have an actual age and she doesn't grow up she stays as a little girl. Shes a very talented girl almos perfect even though no one is sings,dances,paint,swim,act and even wrestle. Shes like both girly girl and tomboy she plays all sports there is she has a cool room and a few pets. She also comes out in movies and novelas and shes best friends with almos all the wwe superstars and divas and even famous people. She considers Michael Jackson, Jeff Hardy, and Dominik bestest friends ever. Shes just very talented and with a lot charismas and energy like her father. While she grows up in the story shes a very beautiful girl… and I had like images of how she looked bt then I changed it so first I though she looked like little Miley Cyrus, Little Bella Thorne, even another one whos name I forgot lol. She has her fathers blue eyes, Moms blonde hair, shes 5'3 or 5'5, and a perfect smiled. Totally a very nice and friendly girl that it could of been cool if she was real. So that's my Shayleen Cody Reylene Cena Stratigia. :D :D**


	8. Chapter 6 Being Folks!

**In this chapter they bring the baby home and well it doesn't go bad been parents they really love their daughter they even show her off in wwe and with fans lol.**

**CHAP. 6 Being Folks**

Trish finally was able to come home and take the baby and they were so excited Reylene was just sleeping all the way home. They finally got there and for the now Trish needed to rest and John carried Reylene all the way up the stairs and to their room cause she was going to sleep with them and John couldn't stop staring at his baby. He finally put her down on her crib and he went over to Trish and kissed her,went to sleep. Then after few days they were having a lot fun with Reylene cause she was a really noisy and crying baby she just smiles and sleeps and they love being parents. It was time for work and Both went and they took Reylene with them and when they got there everyone wanted to see her. Her uncle Rey and Angie were first and they were happy to met her, then it was uncle Randy turn and he just love making the silly faces for her. Finally John and Trish went out in the ring to announce their daughter to the wwe universe and all the fans cheered for the happy family. They alloud fans to take pictures with them and everybody was happy. They even said she looked like John. Out of no where Reylene started to cry because she was hungry so Trish to her to her locker room and gave her breat milk and then Reylene fell asleep. Everybody thinks Reylene is a very beautiful baby that they offered Trish and John to come out in Peoples Magazine cover and they said yes. They did and said everything about being a parent and how it feels to have Reylene in their lifes. They took a lot pictures as family and all in white. Then a month past and everybody was in the hospital because Angie, Rey's wife, was giving birth and they waited outside except Trish she was inside with them and finally after a few hours Angie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and which they name Dominik. He was a adorable kid he did look like Rey a lot jaja. Then finally they go back home and they put Dominik next to Reylene and they both fell asleep. Then Angie and Rey wonder how does it feel to be parent? Both of them answer very nice and your life changes a lot that she a part of them and without her the circle will not be complete bt its also a lot work and very hard one at the same time fun, because mostly wat they do now is sleep and poop and cry lol. John and Trish loved been parents a lot they could stop taking pictures they even had a diary all about reylene and they said they will collect all her treasure jaja.


	9. Chapter 7 My First Word & Godfather!

**In this chapter 3 years past and well now Reylene is 3 and shes growing very adorable and with her best friend Dominik which make a cute baby friends. Also Reylene for some reason finally says her first word lol. She also meets a very special friend from her dad who will be her godfather!**

**CHAP.7 My First Word & My Godfather**

Its been 3 years now and John and Trish were been good parents and Reylene is now 3 and she still hasn't said her first word which worried both John and Trish because Angie told them that Dominik already said hes first word which was mommy and he wont be 3 until in a couple of days. So they took her to the Doctor and the doctor checked her but she seem very healthy to him. The only thing the doctor could think of is that she might be scared to say something so they will just have some patiences and maybe try to help her out. John put her on the floor an grabbed her hand and they walked out of the doctors office but first the doctor gave her a lolly pop and when they were walking out, out of nowhere john screamed "MICHAEL…. MICHAEL" and both Trish and Reylene were like whos michael and then this guy turn around and he walked over to them. He was still young and he is a handsome black guy and then both Michael and John hugged because it seems they use to be friends in the past… and when Trish saw him she totally got surprise to see who was in front of him and it was Michael Jackson and she was like "John how come you never told u were friend with Michael Jackson? … Hi im Trish John's wife!" said Trish "Nice to meet you too Trish you married a wonderful man" Michael commented. John " hey man wat are you doing here?" asked John " Oh im here for an appointment cause I don't feel so well for all the tours" answered Michael "wow man your like the very big thing rite now congratz" said John "Oh I want you to meet my daughter Reylene" added John, Reylene was hidding behind her dads leg and Michael kneed down to see her " Hi!" he said and Reylene just smiled and waved hi and "She still doesn't talk and shes 3 already we just need to wait" added John " oh I get it… hey reylene how are you?can I give you a hug?" Asked Michael. Reylene nobbed yes and she run to him and gave him a big hug and for some reason with that hug both Reylene and Michael felt like a connection of been friends. He puts her down and then John told him that he should come to their house and hang out and Michael said sure so they gave him his address and left. Trish was still surprise because shes a fan of Michael Jackson and now she knows him jaja. Back home John carried Reylene inside and then put her down and she still wanted to play with her dad so he went to play with her. John just loved his daughters laugh because that was the only thing he heard from her. Trish was making dinner and then the doorbell rings and it was Angie with Dominik they came to visit so Angie puts Dominik down and walks to Reylene and Angie went to help Trish with dinner while John played with both of the kids wrestling. Finally dinner time came and it was spagetti and they put the kids in their chair and everybody sat down and they started both the kids knew how to eat already but they still had food in their whole mouths and then they started to play with the food and they laugh so much even the grown ups joined the laughter. When the babies got clean up they ran to the living room to play wrestling hide and seek tag and ect until finally they fell asleep and in a funny position Reylene was sleeping atop of Dominik and they looked so cute they took pictures. It was late and Angie had to go so she picked up dominik and left and then Reylene woke up and waved bye to them. Then the 3 of them go up the room and well Trish got on her Pjs and John on his boxers and Reylene just wanted to be in her diapers, since she wasn't that much tired she stayed with her parents and they played with her ,tickling her and just hug like a happy family , then while John hugs Reylene "Daddy!" she spoked and both Trish and John surprise "Sh..she said her first word omg" Trish surprised "Come on baby say it again" asked John "Daddy….. Daddy…Mommy" she said and Trish gave her a big kiss and John hugged her they were just too happy. A few days past and Reylene said more words and they were proud of that then one Sunday Reylene was playing with dolls Trish in the kitched and John watching a game and the door bell rings John gos and answers and it was Michael. John welcomed him in and when Reylene saw him she got up and ran to him and hugged him saying Michael and Michael just smiled and then Reylene took him to play with him and they played a lot and then Michael read her a book and she took her nap. Then he went to John and they talked about their lifes and then Trish joins so she could meet Michael more. Then finally asked John if he wanted to be Reylenes godfather because it really seems she really likes you even though they just met a day. Michael said yes because he also felt a lot love for her. So it was settle and Michael is Reylene's god father and since michael tours were around Massachuttes he took everychance to be with Reylene and with Dominik too. They got along just fine.


	10. Chapter 8 Almost A Perfect Girl!

**Sorry for not writing in awhile its cause I have some difficulties with this story cause there will be a lot changes and well a lot different stuff that I need to settle. Ok so in this new chapter is when Reylene is like growing up and meeting a lot new friends and people and everybody even herself see her new cool talents cause that wat reylene is almost a perfect girl!**

**CHAP.8 Almost A Perfect Girl! **

Years passing and Reylene Turn 6 yrs old she already started her Kindergarden,learning her ABC'S,numbers, and a lot more. She even goes to kindergarden with Dominik and still going with her parents to wwe and stuff bt there was a lot changes. It turns out the Trish was moved to Monday Night Raw and John has to stay in SmackDown which is on Fridays and even sometimes they had to go different places and they always let Reylene choose with who to go with. She also hangs out a lot with Michael he even comes in his private plane to see her. One night Trish was at home with Reylene because John had to go to work, Trish was walking up to Reylene's room to tell her Dinner is ready and when she open the door she was surprise to see Reylene room clean and he cleaning more, "Honey what are u doing?" asked Trish "Cleaning my room mommy" reylene reply "why?" "its was dirty im almost done" " well okay im proud of u dinner is ready see you at the table" said Trish. Reylene finished up and she went down for dinner and she enjoy it and it was time for bed so reylene put on her pjs and brush her teeth and she went to bed and Trish sat next to her to brush her hair and read her a bedtime story. Reylene wanted to wait for her dad but she closed her eyes. Hours passed and John came home and Trish greet him on the bedroom " Hey john something weird happen today" said trish "wat happen?" asked John " I went up to Reylene room and it was all clean and she cleaned it" " really? Bt shes only 6" " I know and I didn't even order her to clean it she just wanted too because it was dirty" said Trish, John going to the bed " well it seems we are going to have a clean daughter." He said and gave her a kiss before John went to bed he first wanted to go see his daughter he opens the door and she sees her sleeping with a john cena teddy bear and he kissed her forehead and then he went to sleep. It was the weekend and neither Trish or John had to work and they were hanging out in the living room and Reylene was in her room and she was listining to Disney Songs and that her very excited that she started to sing and dance that John had to go upstairs to see what was going on and he goes in and sees reylene dancing and singing and he actually said she was very good for a 6 year old, then the next day in kindergarden Reylene was drawing a house with her family and she did a great job with the coloring and drawing the teacher was amazed, and whenever her friend come over to play with will either play wrestling or any other activities and she was always good at them almost all the time beating up poor Dominik. She also loved sports and almost everything her dad liked and Trish knew her daughter wasn't going to be a girly girl she just laugh. Then one night the family decided to spend the night in the living room as camping trip and Reylene was wrestling with her dad and she beat him been on top of him and even tried to pin him "1…2…3… Reylene wins" said Trish raising her arm "yay" screamed Reylene and John got up to hug her then the whole family started to play and tell stories until Reylene fell asleep on John's arm " You know honey I know there no such thing as a perfect person but and im not just saying this because shes my daughter but I think our little angel is going to be an almost perfect girl" said John "I agreed with you, our little perfect baby girl" they kissed and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9 Job and Childhood!

**Ok in this chapter is when everyknows about Reylene good talents and stuff and well u will see wats next.**

**CHAP.9 Job and Childhood!**

Everybody was amazed of Reylene's talents and just been so little she can do all that. Everytime she goes with one of her parents to Wwe she has a lot fun with the superstars or just playing backstage and then sometimes she goes out in the ring to say hi to the fans and then she helps her friends with the matches by just cheering and tapping on the ring and she loves it there. She did miss Michael a lot because he will always be touring but when he comes to visit her she gets all happy and he does too until one day michael had an idea and he wanted to talk with her parents first. Michael he went to visit them and he gathered them " What is it Michael?" asked Trish " well you guys know we been friends for a very long time and well I have a question?" said Michael "do u guys trust me?" and they said yes very much " ok well I was thinking of taking Reylene with on concerts and that she appears with on my music videos … what do you guys think?" he asked them and at first they were like I don't know but before they said anything " don't worry for the concerts she can come to a few ones and for the videos ill make sure they are made close to you guys." Said Michael " its not that michael we trust u and I know our daughter likes to be with you but the thing is that shes only 6 and she working well …" michael stopped him " I know what your saying but don't wont happen she will still have her childhood but trust me she will have fun in her and when whenever she doesn't want to do it its fine" replied Michael. They though about it and they agreed then Michael and them told Reylene the news and she was excited very excited because not only she will do the videos and meet other people and dance and maybe sing but she will be with michael at all times. She liked seen his video Thriller and Michael asked her if she wanted to come in the video with Paul Mccartney called Say Say Say and she totally agreed. So it took them a few weeks to make the video but it was finally done and they wanted to watch it Reylene had fun with Paul and Michael and been dress like the 80's and hugging michael a lot and she just love the part when Paul comes with shaving cream and he put some on Michael and Reylene they come out good with a picture and sometimes fooling the people to buy stuff. This been her first time with Michael in one of her videos she had a lot fun. When she was finally home the cena family sat down to watch Tv and the news are on and Reylene and Michael come out "we see both michael and reylene coming out after finishing the video say say say and we see little reylene just 6 years old and for those who didn't know shes john cena daughter and she a very talents young little thing im pretty sure she will be a great success in the future good luck Reylene. Reylene smiled " look Im in Tv mommy and daddy" she said and both john and trish kiss her forehead.


	12. Chapter 10 Tears build a stairway!

**This is where the sad parts come up and well this could be a chap. Sad because it makes me cry when I write it and read it. (SORRY FOR THE LONG TITLE)**

**CHAP. 10 ****If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane,I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again.**

Its been a few months and Reylene was having a lot fun with her family and friend. One very early morning Trish was up because John had to go to work and she was thinking and she had a big idea that later on in the day she could spent it with reylene as mother and daughter day and go out and just have some fun. So later on in the day Trish went to get Reylene all ready and told her they were spending the day together and mother and daughter and reylene loved the idea. Trish bought her some clothes and it was a white shirt showing belly button and some arm space and a skirt color blue with red roses and white sandals and reylene like it and then trish came out with the same clothes and they went out to have fun. They went out shopping and for some ice cream then they went to the park and trish push reylene in the swing and then trish swung in the swing with reylene on her lap then they went out to eat and some fans came to trish and then reylene was getting tired and then trish told her that they are going to a last place but it's a surprise then they took a bus and then they went to take pictures together in 3 different places first one in a room, second the park, and third the beach and reylene was so happy so they went to the room and fist bough had to take 2 pictures alone and then 2 more together so first was reylene and she took 2 then it was trish and then together first one trish had to sit in a chair and hold reylene on her lap then the last one they bought had to stand and hug each other tightly. Then they went another bus and this time to the park and so reylene was first to take 2 alone then trish too. Then it was both first picture they had to be in a swing and they each kiss on each other chick and then the last one in the slide both sitting down and go down the slide then they got inside another bus and this time to the beach and now it was trish turn to take 2 alone then reylene and the last ones together the first one both holding hands and walking by the beach and the last one reylene standing and trish bending and hugging reylene and reylene giving trish a kiss in her forehead then it was over and they took the pictures and they gave each 2 copies of all the pictures then back home john came back and he saw 3 pictures hanging in the walls and then trish showed his the others and john said they look wonderful then the family went to sleep then the next morning john woke reylene and trish and told they are going to take family pictures and so they all got dress john put on his blue hat and blue short jeans and a basketball jersey color blue too and trish wore her pink hat with blue jeans and he white shirt and reylene had her black hat with a white shirt and blue jeans and so they went to take pictures. So they took family pictures they took 8 different ones the first one was john holding reylene and trish next to her the second one was john and trish sitting and reylene on their laps the third one standing the fourth one trish and john kissed reylene on both chicks and the fifth one john and trish French kissing and reylene under them the sixth one trish holding reylene and john next to her and the seventh one all them laying down and the last one all pretending to be sleeping john laying trish laying on him and reylene laying next to them and they were down and on the way home reylene fell asleep and trish carried her to her room and reylene open her eyes and trish told her she loved her and she will always be with her and reylene I love you too mommy and they both slept together. The next morning trish showed reylene an album she saved with all their pictures when she got married when she was in the wwe with friends and also when reylene was born and even some with reylene and Michael together and trish told reylene "to keep her album and put more pictures when she takes more" and reylene said she will take care of it and together they put the pictures they took and then trish felt pain in her heart but she told john she was fine then in the night when they were going to sleep she had the same pain again. Trish loved been with her daughter and she will always be there fore her, Trish got up from her bed and went to reylene room and saw her sleeping and she went up to her bend over gave her a kiss and told her "ill will always be there for you my baby" grabbing her hand and she goes back to sleep. The next mornign Trish had to get up early for work because she had to defend her wwe 8 time womens chapmion but she wasn't feeling good but she still wanted to do it. Then John and Reylene were also ready because they were going with her too. They finally made it to the wwe and Trish rans to her locker room to get ready and again she has that pain in her heart but it gotten more painful but she didn't pay attention to it. It was time for the match and she went out there to face lita and she saw john and reylene in the audince and she gave them a kiss and she went insdie the ring. At first trish was all loosing but then she saw her daughter scared and she got up and faced the fight and she wins . She stayed with the champion ship and then she goes back to her locker room and out of no where the pain comes back even more hurtful and she couldn't stand it that she screamed and fell in the ground. Outside John and Reylene were going to the locker rooms but Jeff tells john that he need him and he tells reylene to go meet up with mommy and she does but she opens the door she sees her mom on the floor " mommy, are you ok?" reylene ran up to her. Trish opened her eyes and smiled " hey baby yea im ok…listen I want you to know that I love you with all my heart you are my life and ill will be with you no matter what" sais trish and grabbing reylene's hand. " I love you mommy but please get up please?" asked reylene " trish grabbed her for a hug and gave her a big kiss and she smiled at her " be strong okay for me promise you will be strong?" trish asked reylene nodded and one more hug and then Reylene felt her mom hand slipping from hers and it did and trish eyes closed " mommy, mommy, please wake up please?" said reylene but no answer. Reylene kept on saying it but nothing then tears came out, then john jeff and rey came and saw trish on the ground and reylene beside her " Trish?" said john he got closer and kept on saying her name but no respond and he bends down and grabs trish and hugs her tightly and begins to cry loudly and reylene with a sad face seeing and then jeff grabbed reylene and took her away and john cried more. Then the ambulance came and they took trish away and reylene on jeff arms looking all sad with tears on her eyes . then they went to the hospital and the doc tells them trish passed away and john cried more and he didn't want reylene to see like that so he walked away and then Michael came and saw reylene and hugged her and reylene crying "I want my mommy I want my mommy ". The next day it was the funeral reylene by her dad side and just watching her mom's casket going down the hole and then john throwing a rose and reylene did too and she wouldn't let go of her fathers hand or even hurtful hours they went home and reylene without a word ran all the way to her room. When she got there the first thing she grabbed was her album that trish gaver her and she began to look at the pictures and remembering those days with her and she could hold the tears. Then john went up to her room and saw her crying and seeing the pics, he sat next to her and gave her big hug and reylene return it with tears. " everything is going to be alright sweetheart" "I miss her daddy y did she had to go?" " idk honey but shes in a better place now and she will always be with us and in our hearts" reylene crying " honey I promise that ill will always be with you and never leave you alone ok I promise " said john and they hugged more. The next day they went to raw and all the wwe superstars came out with the fans and gave the announcement that trish stratus past away and some wwe superstars cried and fans too then told the wwe fans to please stand and lets give trish a moment a silent and they did then some superstar had to give out commentary to trish and then it was john reylene turn. John " Trish was an amazing women and there will never another person like she was.. she was the biggest thing in my life keeping me on my feet and always been there for me and helping me out she will always have my heart and she will always be my only true love ill never forget her I love baby and thank you (hugging reylene) for this marvelous gift ill will always keep her safe and she will be our little angel always." Then reylene " I love you mommy and I miss you please come please" and her tears came out and john hugged her and his tears came out too.


	13. Chapter 11 A New Life Begins!

**Reylene is trying to recovered from the lost of her mom and its not an easy moment for her but she knows she has to be there for her dad and he need to be for her.**

**Chap.11 A New Life Needs To Begin!**

It's a been 3 weeks since Trish death and reylene was in a deep depression she hasn't eaten right, not sleeping, not coming out of her room, and well just not been herself. Everybody was worried for her especially John because he might of lost the love of his life but he knew it was even harder for reylene to loose her only mom so he tried everything for her and she appreciated it but no use. One night came and he wanted to speak with john… " how is she son?'' asked "not good dad I cant get her to come out of her room and well its worrying me" said John " I know son its not easy to loose a mother or someone special in her life but you got to be there for her john you need to show her your been strong for her and continue with you lifes im pretty sure that is wat trish would of wanted." Said . John knew his father was right so he will try anything to get her little back he went up to talk with reylene and he saw her laying of her bed just holding a pic of trish he got close to her and grabbed her hand " sweety I know its hard really I know but please you gotta put yourself togethere and be the same little u use to be I just want you to know im here for you and im always going to be here for you okay I have u… you're the only one keeping my heart going so please lets try to move on and continue on our adventures im pretty sure that's what mommy wants" john finished, reylene looked at him with watering eyes and she knew he was right " daddy I miss her so much y did this had to happen?, but I know shes on a better place and I do want to make her happy so let try it but promise me one thing don't ever leave me alone dad ever promise?" asked reylene " I promise" they grab the hands and they hugg each other and reylene put her mom picture back up. " do you want to go sleep with me tonight on your moms side?" john asked her " yes daddy" said reylene and so john carries her to his room and places her on trish side and then he goes to his side and they hug and go to sleep. The next morning John woke early to go to work and he let reylene sleep more and her babysitter is her uncle sean and so john left and sean went to sleep on the couch. A few hours past and reylene woke up and she went down the stairs and she saw her uncle sleeping on the couch and she liked uncle sean a lot because they will always pull pranks on each other so reylene sat on top of him and turn on the tv " do you mind?" asked sean " no you're the couch now" reylene said and sean got up and grabbed reylene and he tickle her and reylene could stop laughing and finally he put her down and she wanted breakfast so they race to the kitchen and they bough eat cereals because none of them knows how to cook and reylene just had fun with her uncle sean today and finally night came and john came too and he saw his daughter playing with sean and he enjoyed that his baby girl had her smile again.

**(More coming soon)**


	14. Summary 3

Summary #2

Ok this new chapters of John Cena daughter story are going to go more advence your going to read that Reylene is like becoming famous she meets famouse people like Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Pitbull, Chris Brown,Zac Efron, Taylor Lautner ,Ricky Martin, RBD,Tatiana and lots more and she becomes very best friends with everyone. She also starts acting in movies and novelas like for example Mirror Mirror, Game Plan, Marvel Movies, bought a zoo and lost more and novelas she does rebelde, virgen de guadalupe and ect. She also does movie voice character, she has gone pretty good at making the music videos with Michael Jackson and still being best friends. So yea in this chapters you read reylenes talents and acting skills and everything that makes her the almost perfect girl thank u. :D

Coming Soon!


	15. Chapter 12 Begining a Life!

Chap. 12 New Life Beginning!

Its been a month now since Trish past and the Cena family is still sad about it but they are trying their very best to continue with their lifes. Reylene continue going to kindergarden but she still didn't want to go with her dad to work so eaither one of her grandparents or relatives comes to take care of her. Its been like that over 2 weeks and Reylene just watched the show in the Tv and she saw that her dad won the wwe championship against JBL but he still wanted a rematch so over those 2 week JBL and John will fight in the ring or backstage and reylene all scared just seeing that and not doing anything and they said that in Judgement Day JBL will get his rematch back but john decicdes the match and he decided an I quit match. When John came back from work reylene run to jump on his arms and hug him and they spent the time playing and then came bed time and John took reylene to her room and while he was tucking her in " Daddy I want to go with you to Judgement day with you" she said "are u sure?" asked John " yes daddy so please can I go and cheer for u?" reylene and asked and John smiled " yea I will love to have by my side" said and John and they hugged john gave her a kiss goodnight and turn of the light… " Mommy help me and my daddy and I miss u sooo much love u" said reylene. Finally Sunday came and John reylene where in the locker room waiting for the match it was time so john and reylene walked to their potisions and Reylene hold John's hand. Finally john's new song came out from his new CD and their grant entrance was in big truck with a Dj and a lot fireworks and all the fans cheered and screamed and then John grabs reylene hand and they walk to the ring and john puts reylene on top of JBL'S limo and they walk on top of it and then they slide in the window and john takes out the bull horns of the limo and helps reylene down and they go inside the ring and reylene out in the side. The match started and John was going good but then JBL started going good and beating John a lot and then they both fall out of the ring and then JBL chokes john and reylene tryied to help but Jbl will not let her but then john found a way out of it and then they both go on top of the announcing tables " say I quit you stupide son of a bitch" Jbl order john and then he gave the micro to the refree " kiss my ass" says john cena and then throws Jbl in the announce table and breaks it. Again john was winning but then jbl grabbed a chair and hit john in the head and made him bleed a lot and reylene all worried and then they go inside the ring and jbl beating down john hitinig him with the micro and choking him and then reylene climbed the ropes and she started yelling at jbl and then jbl got near her and reylene was scared but he didn't do anything he just called his guy orlando and order him to take care of reylene and so orlando grabbed reylene and reylene trying to fight it and john wanted to help jbl grabbed him and then orlando tighed reylene from her hands and feet and even covered her mouth and then puts her on the trunk of the limo and then he leaves and john was fighting jbl and he was winning until jbl steps out in the and trying to walk away but john goes after him and then they both fight on top of the limo and the n they walk more behin and john was bleeding a lot so he had a lot blood on his face and then jbl choking him again and telling him to quitand the referre puts the micro to john " Hell NOOOOT" yelled john and he bam throws jbl on the tv and jbl breaks the screen and then he starts to bleed too. And again they began to fight but this time they go and fight in the truck and they distroy the dj stuff and again jbl chokes john but john hit him with a micro and jbl falls in a table breaking it and then jbl crals down the truck and walking away then john grabs a huge tube from the truck and follows jbl and he was going to hit him until jbl grabs the micro " john I quit , I quit!" says jbl and so john won the match and then he saw jbl and he runs and hits him with the tube and john grabs his title back and then he goes to the limo and breaks the door of the trunk and grabs reylene untighing her and then reylene jumped on her dads arms and she didn't care she got covered with blood and john carries her to the ring and they pose for the fans and he gave reylene a kiss and reylene plays hugs him and both are covered with blood and they finally said goodbye to the fans and they go backstage and rey mysterio meets with them and takes them to the doc and they stiched john wound and they both go and take showers and reylene was happy to be back .


	16. Chapter 13 Welcome Monday Night Raw!

Sorry I haven't wrote for awhile but here's chapter 13 Oh P.S. Their might like different things around.

Chap.13 Welcome to Monday Night Raw!

Well after that match with JBL, John signed the contract to move to Raw so next Monday he will go to Raw so he had the weekend all for his little girl. They planned going shopping for new clothes for john when he goes to raw and then they went to play around in the park and of course some fans came running to John Cena but then some people also went running to Reylene to get her autograph and she was happy because that was her first fan mob around her. Then they had to go home because Monday was coming in a few hours and they need some rest. It was Monday and Reylene got up and run to her dad's room "daddy wake up its time for Monday night raw!" she said jumping on the bed and John put a pillow on his head "daddy? Daddy?" said Reylene and she got closer and then boom John grabs her and hugs her and tickles her "jaja daddy stop" said Reylene " jaja its time then come on let me change and ill meet u down stairs for some breakfast" said John and Reylene run all the way down and she prepared some fruity cereal for her and for her dad some coco pops and then when he went down he saw her eating already "you couldn't wait for you old man" said John "you not old bt I was hungry daddy there's your coco pops" added Reylene and he sat down to eat and then he saw her on her pj's "missy how come your not change yet?"Asked John "I wanted breakfast first" said Reylene john laughed then when they were done john grabbed her and took her to her room to change her. He put her blue jeans with a purple shirt with a heart drawing her white sandals and it was time to go. They made it and they went to look around and see her locker room and right there Reylene saw her friends Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Batista, and more. It was time and John was going to make his first appearance at the peep show from Cristian introducing him. They waited and John put a shirt of his on Reylene until "Meet our newest member of the raw roaster… John Cena!" said Cristian and the whole wwe universe shouted and then John came out with his wwe championship and then holding Reylene on his arms he put her down and both shake hands with the fans. They went inside the ring and Cristian was clapping for him. Then rite there John and Cristian were talking about how John Cena feels in raw and everything until they both hear Chris Jericho song come out and they both stand up John told Reylene to keep sitting on that chair. Chris go's to the ring "Hello old friend" he says to John "It's been so long huh? I haven't seen you since idk when like around 6 years how u been?"He asked and then he turns and saw Reylene "it's this little girl? What's her name? What's ur name sweetie?" Chris asked Reylene "I'm Reylene" she responded "and how old are you?" asked Chris "I'm 6" she said "Cool well hey Cena you know after all those years of a good friendship and that match that u cheated to beat everything broke down huh well remember that we both had lil secret?" said Chris and then John put a shocking face "well I demand you u defend that title against me or ill tell that lil secret we been hiding all this years" said Chris "you come out here and say all that crap just to get a match with…well since I never back down from a fight I accept but if I win u will still keep that secret to you I'll see you tonight" said John and he grabbed Reylene's hand and they walk away. Back in the locker room Reylene was playing with her little sketch book and then john came out with his gear "Daddy? You were best friends with Chris?" asked Reylene "yes I was" responded John "why did he cared so much about me? Asking me all those questions" said Reylene "he just wanted to bother u that's all" said John "so do you want to come with me to the match" asked John Reylene nodded then she grab his arm "I'm scared" said Reylene and john just hugged her and gave her a kiss. It was time for the match and Chris put out a chair for Reylene to sit on and the match started and Chris was winning but he was just too distracted with Reylene and when he knock out john out the ring he walked to Reylene and he said hi and even touch her chin and then John was going to attack but Chris put Reylene in front of him and john stopped and then he pushed Reylene to him and john grabbed her bt he put her aside cause Chris attacked him and they went back to the ring and boom fu and john beats him. He stays with the title and Reylene runs up to him and hugs him and they both walked out okay. The go to the locker room and everybody comes in to congrats john for winning his first match on raw and defending the title and Reylene jumped on triple h arms and they played just a little and John had a big relief on him. A week past and again Monday night raw and the show started with John and Reylene going to the ring and Reylene was wearing some short jeans and the new John Cena shirt with her cute pink sandals and pony tails. "I wanted to thank you for supporting me on my first Monday night raw match and also thank you for helping keep the title and me and daughter thank you for everything because without you guys we wouldn't be here and also thank you for keeping Chris mouth very shut." Said John holding Reylene hand and she was smiling a lot. Then Chris came out and Reylene hugged her dad and her smile was gone. "okay promised the match u did and then I promise to keep my mouth shout if u won or if I won't who cares but you know you don't deserve the title and u don't deserve any silence so I lied I am going to tell the secret but I'm not just say it I'm going to read it you see I made this book because it sounds like a drama and good for sleeping. "So let me start once upon time 2 guys were best friend and doing favors for each other and then one night one of them made a big favor for the other…" said Chris but before he could finish john was coming after him and then "REYLENE! THIS MAN, JOHN CENA IT'S NOT YOU FATHER. HE IS NOT YOU FATHER SWEETIE ….IM YOUR DADDY" screamed Chris to Reylene and Reylene was shocked so were the fans and John turns to see her and he begins to run into the ring and when he is inside he crawls and hugs Reylene on his knees putting her head on his shoulders but then Reylene got out of the hug "Daddy? Is it true? Is it really true daddy?"Asked Reylene all scared then john didn't have any words and Chris had and evil smile on him and then Reylene looked at john all silent and then she turns and runs away from him she runs into the fans and john after her while Chris was all laughing. Reylene still running he made it backstage and John after her and she made it to John's locker room and she shut the door and John knocking "Reylene baby open this door please? Please open this door baby?" john replying but no opening the door back inside Reylene was just on her knees crying and hearing her dad screaming and knocking and then she saw his cell and she dialed "hello" answer "grandpa can you please pick me up please?" asked Reylene and he agreed so he was on his way. It's been 2 hours and Reylene not opening the door and john still outside and then he saw his father "dad please let me in too please" said john "I'm sorry son but I can't let me handle this" said then Reylene can hear her grandpa and she opens the door quickly and jumps on her grandfathers crying and keeping her head down and asking him to take her away and he did and john followed bt Reylene didn't want to see him or talk and put her on his car and trying to calm down john and then they drove off and john was feeling terrible.


	17. Chapter 14 Broken Hearts!

In this chapter it's a very tragic for Reylene and u might also see Michael with his kids and well he's already white and with his kids which by the way I'm going to write later how Reylene was there for Michael on the birth of his kids and when she found out about his vitiligo just keep reading.

Chap.14 Broken Hearts!

Still on the road Reylene was sad and crying behind the car and her grandfather felt so bad she didn't even say any words. After hours in the car Reylene finally said a something "take me to Michael's house please" and felt bad that she didn't say grandpa because she always said to him and he agreed so they finally arrived in Neverland. They went inside and they went in front of the door and when they stop Reylene quickly got out of the car and she ran to the door where Michael answer and she hugged him crying and Michael felt really bad and he told her to go inside and she didn't even said bye to her grandfather, when she went inside Michael stayed to talk with him "I'm so sorry " said Michael "It's alright she just need to come calm down but please take good care of her Michael I know she's in good hand" said "don't worry sir I will goodnight" said Michael "thanks goodnight" leaving with a sad look. Michael inside and he went up stairs to where Prince, Paris, and baby blanket were and he told them that Reylene is here and that she's very sad and they will try to cheer her up. So they went to the room that Michael gave Reylene and she had it decorated her own way, inside the room Reylene was in her window looking at the stars and then a knock "Knock knock Reylene?" asked Michael "come on in Michael" said Reylene "the kids and I wanted to cheer you up and be with you" said Michael and the kids run to her and hug her and Michael carried baby blanket. Prince was 2 and Paris 1 ½ and they liked to call her sister and they all sat down the bed with Reylene and Michael let Reylene carried Blanket "I know it must be hard but we are here for you we are your family and we love you, they like a sister and me like a daughter" added Michael Reylene's tears came out and she hugged Michael "thank you Michael but I need a favor if my da…if john comes please tell him I don't want to see him and please don't let him in promise Michael." Said Reylene, Michael looked worried but he promise and they hugged and they played a little with the kids until the whole family fell asleep. Back with John he was in his parents' house and him and his mother waited for his dad to come until he finally came "dad where is she dad?" all worried asked John "don't worry son she's with Michael she asked me to take her with him" said John all upset "it's all my fault if only I talked with the truth this wouldn't of never happen" said John "Honey it's not your fault you have to realize that you did the best u can and she is your daughter no matter what she is still your daughter and my granddaughter" said his mother " I don't want to lose her mom she's my everything she's all I got" said John "then you have to fight for her son, and I pretty sure she still loves you as her father" added "she will be back you'll see" said hugging John and that made him feel a little bit better. The next morning Reylene woke up and next to her were Michael's kids and they also woke up and they hugged and they went down stairs where Michael was making breakfast "Good morning sleepy heads how you feeling Reylene" asked Michael "I'm feeling a little bit better been here with you guys" said Reylene Michael smiled and he put pancakes for the kids on the table until they hear a knock on the door and Reylene turned around and Michael went to open the door and it was John "Hey Michael please let me see Reylene please?"asked John then he saw Reylene "Reylene baby please we need to talk" said John trying to get in but Michael was trying his best to keep him out and Reylene with tears run upstairs "Reylene please don't please baby" screamed John "John please relaxed she doesn't want to see you right now please give her some time" said Michael "what about me Michael I need to see my baby" said John "I know but try to feel what she feels please go" said Michael and John just turned away and he looked up at the windows and nothing and he left. Michael ran upstairs with Reylene he went inside and they just stared at each other and then Reylene run up to him for a hug and they just hugged while Reylene cries on his shoulder and Michael's tears coming out. It's been a whole week and Reylene was having fun with the kids and Michael on all the rides' then on the Monday night they all went to Michael room to see TV or movies and Michael was threw the channels until they see raw and he left it right there and it was John and Chris Jericho discussing until they see that Chris send a women to the ring to give John something "those john are the custody papers of Reylene you have to bring her next week here and give her to me by order of the law and John put a shocking and face and the fans screaming Reylene and it was over Michael turned it off and he looked at Reylene "are you going" he asked "I guess I have too I need to face it so yes I'm going but can you come Michael please" asked Reylene he put a like a long face but then a smile "of course" said Michael and they hug and they began to watch Peter Pan. Monday came by fast and Michael took his kids to his mother so she can take care of them and Michael took Reylene to John's house and they went inside and everyone hugged Reylene but she didn't hug back and she didn't let john hug her and she didn't say a word so Michael took her and john went on his own car and they made it to arena and they walked all backstage where Chris and a lady were waiting for them in the ring and they all walked outside and the universe cheered for all of them and they got in the ring Michael by John's side and Reylene in front of Michael. "Good boy John you brought me my little girl" said Chris he bend down to his knees looking at Reylene "Reylene darling come here give daddy a hug" said Chris spreading his arms and she looked at him with shocked but then she turn around and hugged Michael and John looked at her and it hurt him. The lady next to Chris was like a supervisor to see how good father they are "see how they turn her against me they re terrible with my daughter." Said Chris "Chris you don't deserve to say the words my daughter you don't deserve to have a kid like her, you know what her first word was daddy, when she fell down I was there, when she learned how to ride a bike I was there for her whoever she's need a hug or kiss I was there for her I'm her real father and I'm proud of it and you will never ever take her away from me because I have a way to settle this" said John. Chris just laugh and turn to the lady " see what a terrible this guy is she is my daughter and yea I haven't been there but she's still mine I'm her real father and I can beat you at anything so she's mine all mine" said Chris. "at summerslam will have a ladder match for the custody of Reylene so you see if I win ill keep her and if u win u keep her but you never defeated me without cheating." Said John and they got mad and looked at each other with mad faces until the lady interrupted. "Gentle this is no attitude towards a kid she's a person not an object and what I can see it's that neither of you deserve her so I got no other choice until that summerslam comes I'm going to take Reylene to an orphanage with me" said the lady and John started to panic and saying no and even his tears where coming out and Michael hugging Reylene also felt bad Chris was just laughing. "Reylene come with me sweetie" said the lady hanging her hand Reylene had to let go of Michael and she walked to her but John stopped her "baby I promise everything it's going to be okay and we will be together again I promise" said John and Reylene looked at him and she grabbed the hand of the lady and then Chris stopped her "Reylene you better say goodbye to this uncles of urs because you're going to be a Jericho and it feels great" said Chris. The lady holding Reylene hand they began to walk and get out of the ring and they walked away and when they were close to get to the backstage Reylene stopped and she turned around to see john and Michael and she waved goodbye to them so they did too. When Reylene was send to the foster home she knew she was going to be there for 2 weeks until summerslam. Her first two or three nights were okay but then on her fourth night she went to bed early because she wasn't feeling so good after not eating too much. She fell asleep. The next morning John got up early to go to raw but he wasn't feeling very good himself ever since he lost Reylene he didn't eat or nothing, so he got on his car and he began to drive and he came upon the freeway and driving during the freeway the sun came out and he put down the mirror think and when he opened it he saw a pic of him and Reylene when she was a baby and john got sad and distracted and he didn't see the rode and when he hit he was almost going to hit a car so he turn the wheels and then the other cars did also but they still crash on john's car that even flip and more cars crash on it and role john for awhile but then it finally stop and the ambulance and everything came and they checked all the cars and everybody was okay just a broken bones but when they got on john's car he was fainted and bleeding from his head and arms and even legs and they took him to emergencies and when they got him in the ambulance they almost lost him there but they made it just in time to the hospital and the doctors rushed to attend john. They fixed all his wounds but they dieted that his heart was going in a very slowly pause and they didn't like that at all they got contact with his family. It was 9 am and the Cena family was having some breakfast and then the phone rings answers holding a pan "hello" said "hello is this ? Do you know a man name John Cena?" asked the doc. "yes his son is something wrong?" asked then the doc kept talking and out of nowhere drops the pan and she's in shocked that evens throws the phone and the whole family gathers around her and they ask her what's wrong and then she says that john is in the hospital and in bad condition and the family rushes to the hospital. When they got there they ask for John BT his in the operating room but in a few minutes he will be passing to another room where they can see him. They waited 20 minutes and then the doc came again and he told them it's finding to go in but first he wanted to talk to first. "How is he doc?" asked "ill be honest with you the accident was really bad for him he had a body trauma that made his heart give a lot and right now trying to do everything we can its going very slow and he doesn't have a lot time" said the doc "oh my god…no…" didn't have any words " Right now his asking to see u and his daughter Reylene he said alone" said the doc. agreed and he drove all the way to the foster home and while he was getting Reylene the family went in to see John. made it to the foster home and he asked to see Reylene, Reylene came out with the foster home uniform and when she saw her grandfather she run to hug him "grandpa imp so glad to see u" said Reylene "hey sweaty listen to me I need u to go with me because… imp sorry bt imp have some bad news your da… john is in the hospital and he wants to see you" said . Reylene put a very shocking face that she had no words and hugged her grandpa and she agreed to go and the lady let Reylene go. So they took off to the hospital when they got there everybody went to hug Reylene and the doc came and told them they can enter. Reylene was kind of scared and she grabbed her grandpas hand and they walk to the room and there was a big window and they can see john throw there and went in first and Reylene just looked by the window and gets close to john and grabs his hand and they began to talk "Dad I need you to please take good care of Reylene for me, and the whole family I love u dad" said john trying to hold tears " I love u too son you are the greatest person in my heart" said . Then slowly Reylene went inside the room and John turn his head to Reylene " hey honey come here please" asked john and Reylene walked slowly to him and sat on the bed " hey baby how u doing? I missed u all this time" said john grabbing Reylene's hand "what happen? Are you going to be okay?" asked Reylene " imp afraid not sweaty I think it's time for me to go" said john " I want u to know that I love with all my heart ,and my life will not be nothing without u and you are my life Idk what I will do without u." added john Reylene with tears on her eyes grabbed john hand " promise me something that you will take care of the family and itself and u will be a good girl" said john " u will be here with me right daddy please you can't leave me too please everything is going to be like it use to be u will see soon we will be home together and play together and just be yourself u will see dad" Reylene said. John smiled "I will always be with you always but please promise me" said john "I promise" Reylene answered. "I love u baby" said john "love u too daddy" said Reylene and they hug. And then the electrocardiography started beeping very loud and john's arms fell down "John? John?" said " NOOOOO " yells Reylene and hugs him " no u cant die u cant nook, please daddy wake up please" crying Reylene touching john's face and moving him so he can wake up but nothing " daddy please don't leave please I need you here with me dad, dad" yelling Reylene and hugging him, trying to calm her down and grabbing here " no grandpa he can't be dead NOOOO no please daddy wake up please " Reylene saying and hugging john. Then the doctor came in rushing and he saw Reylene hugging john and she was a little more calm then came in rushing and she hugged Reylene and she asked if john is dead " no grandma his not dead u will see that…that the doctors will wake him up he will be here with us" said Reylene. Everybody looked at her with sadness "imp sorry but he passed away" said the doctor and everybody with shocking faces "nook" yelled Reylene and she run away. Down the hall way john's friends and family waited for some answers and then they hear someone screaming and they see Reylene running and crying and she jumped to Jeff's arms " his dead, he died god didn't want to leave him here with me nook" cried Reylene in Jeff arms. Everybody else was shocked and with sad faces. Then out of nowhere everything turn black and shock really wakes up yelling she turns the light on "it was just a nightmare…." She said still breathing a little too hard and she got up and took out her pic with her and john "daddy I miss


	18. Chapter 15 Whos Your Papi!

Chap.15 Who's Your Papi!

It's been a week already and Reylene felt so sad in the orphanage without seeing her friends and maybe her family even some kids knew who she was and they were making fun of her or some just wanted to be friends. She appreciated that but she just wanted to be alone and so every day she stays in her room and doesn't come out unless its food time. Then one day when she looked out of the window she remember something that Michael told her that whenever he felt alone he will sing or write a song and Reylene just had a perfect song on her that she need to get out so she run got a paper and pen and she began to sing and then write whatever she thought it was right, it's been 2 ½ weeks and finally Reylene finishes a song and she began to sing it loudly "He drops his suitcase by the door She knows her daddy won't be back anymore She drags her feet across the floor Trying' to hold back time, to keep him holding' on  
And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave I'll do anything to keep you Right here with me Can't you see how much I need you?"  
"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave Mommy's saying' things she don't mean She don't know what she's talking' about Somebody hear me out"  
"Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home And he don't have to go Father, save him would do anything in return"  
"I'll clean my room, try hard in school I'll be good, I promise You Father, Father, I pray to You"  
Now she hasn't slept in weeks She don't want to close her eyes' Cause she's scared that he'll leave They tried just about everything But it's getting' harder now for him to breathe  
And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you Right here with me Can't you see how much I need you?"  
"Daddy, Daddy, don't leave The doctors are saying' things they don't mean They don't know what they're talking' about Somebody hear me out"  
"Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home And he don't have to go Father, save him would do anything in return"  
"I'll clean my room, try hard in school I'll be good, I promise You Father, Father, I pray to You"  
"Please don't let him go, I'm begging' You so Let him open eyes, need a little more time To tell him that I love him more Than anything in the world, it's daddy little girl  
"Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home land he don't have to go Father, save him I would do anything in return"  
"I'll clean my room, try hard in school I'll be good, I promise You Father, Father"  
She was daddy's little girl."

She was done and she liked it because it came from her heart and she will title it "Daddy's Little Girl". Another week past and it was time for Summerslam so the same lady came back for her and she even brought some new clothes for Reylene she brought her a cute pink shirt sleeve shirt, with some blue short jeans, and pink sandals of forever kind and she even brushed her hair with a pony tail. She was ready to leave and she said thank you and goodbye to everyone in the orphanage and off they went on the road Reylene was worried about a lot things. They got there they got the tickets and they went to their seats in the front rows. The show started and Rey was first to fight and he first said hi to Reylene and gave her a hug, then triple h, Shawn Michaels, Batista, Kane, the Hardy Boys and lots more. Then finally it was time for the main event John Cena vs. Chris Jericho for Reylene's custody the first one to come out was Chris and he walked all the way to ring but first he went to Reylene and she hugged her and touch her chin and then went back to the ring and Reylene looked scared then John came out and he also walked to the ring and before entering he and Reylene stared at each other and then john walked up to her and hey grabbed her hands and a kiss on her forehead. The match started and everything was going good for john but then Chris got the hang of it and started to beat him and they hit each other with chairs and even the ladders and until john was going to grab the brief case Chris throws him off the ladder and he was climbing and almost about to win but Reylene went inside and she jumped in the ring and she tried to push the ladder down that way Chris can fall but she couldn't and Chris saw her and she looked up he smiled and said no with his finger and he got down and started screaming at her and she began to back down and she kneed down and Chris was about to hit her but john stopped him and Reylene ran back to the lady and john got mad that he was about to hit her. Then it was John and Chris both climbing the ladder and they hit each other until john grabs him and does FU to him and he fell down and fainted and John grabbed the brief case and he also fell down hugging it and everybody cheered and his song came out. Reylene was happy she run again and she was next to the ring and john saw her and he was down still and crawl to her and he hand over his hand to her and she grabbed it and John pulled her inside the ring and they hugged laying down and until john got up and he hugged Reylene so tight and Reylene was crying and so was john Cena and he didn't want to let go and he put her down and they put their faces together and they kissed like a father daughter do so cute. And they just hugged and hugged and even kept of hugging when they got off the ring and backstage everybody was happy for them. "I love you baby I never want to lose you again" said John giving her a kiss "I love you too daddy, my daddy" she said smiling at him.


	19. Chapter 16 Friends stick together!

This few new chapters of the story are going to be about Reylene and her wwe superstar friends and her godfather, Michael Jackson, and ECT hope you guys like!

Chap. 16 Friends stick to together no matter what!

When the fight was over and Reylene and John hugged they got off the ring and they went backstage and backstage every wwe superstars and divas were there with a big party for both John and Reylene. Reylene on John's arms everybody gathered and congratulated both of them and Reylene was kind of shy but she enjoyed and then John put her down and grabbed her hand and everybody wanted to hug them first it was Randy who came to Reylene and he bend down to hug her and then he went to hug John and once Reylene turn she saw her grandparents and uncles and she ran to them and gave them hugs and they all had a fun party and enjoyed then after the cake Reylene fell asleep eating cake and she was covered in frosting and her dad came up to her and carried her while her grandmother clean her little face "it looks she was hungry and sleepy jaja" said Mrs. Carol "I'm just glad she's back mom I'm just glad she's back and well it's time to go home now." said John they all said goodbye to each other and John carried Reylene to his car and he put her in the back on her chair and put the belt on then they drove off home, when they got there john carried her up the stairs and then he stop he turned around to his room and her room and then he looked at her, and he decided she was going to sleep with him today so he walked to his room he put her down to his bed and covered her, then john went to change into his shorts and then he spotted his album and he looked at it and he saw Reylene when she was a baby and his wife and all the fun times they had and he put it away and he went to bed and he got closer to Reylene and he just looked at her and smiled and grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss in her forehead and he fell asleep. The next morning Reylene woke up early as usual and she saw that she was in her dad's room and in her mom's spot and then she turned around to see John and she gave him a kiss and that kiss woke john up that he grabbed her for a hug and she screamed and laugh "good morning daddy!" said Reylene "good morning did u sleep good?" asked John "sure did I missed u and now I'm going to get breakfast" said Reylene "go ahead ill catch u later" said john so Reylene run to the kitchen and she grabbed her bowl and served herself a cereal and she began to eat and then came down john and he saw her eating "where's mine?" said john "I didn't know u wanted breakfast" said Reylene john laughed and he went over to her and gave her a kiss and then he walked for some coffee and he sat in front of her. "Well Rey invited us to his house because he has a surprise for you and I myself have a surprise for you that just had to stay over there with him so let's get ready okay" said John "ok I want to see Dominick and my surprises jaja" replied Reylene and she run to her room and she put on jean shorts, and her little boots that Rey gave her a long time ago and she put a shirt with flowers and she run down stairs where john was ready and they both ran to the car and they drove off. When they got to Rey's house it was big with a farm too and when they went in front of the door outside was standing Rey, Dominick, and Angie and she was pregnant. Reylene got off the car and she run to Dominick, her best friend, and gave him a big hug and then the rest of the family. "Hey glad your home mija" said Rey "lista para ver tu surprise" asked Rey and Reylene also replied in Spanish because her mom though her Spanish and they all walked to the a farm and inside there was a horse who barely had a baby pony and everybody saw the beautiful pony he was a stallion gold with black hair and that was Reylene's surprise a pony she was happy she hugged Rey so tight and he said that it's a boy so she needs to pick a name and so she was thinking and thinking until bam the answer came "ill name him Chipsi" said Reylene and everybody was surprise because it sounded like a girl's name but then Reylene explained and everybody agreed so Chipsi was a new member of the family. The Reylene asked for her other surprise and then Rey asked her if she still remembers their dog Reina? And she said yes and so she had puppies and that was her other surprise, Reina is a ST. Bernard, and they run to see and since Reina recognized Reylene she run to her and push her to ground and lick her face and Reylene was happy to her john help her up and Reylene saw her puppies and they were beautiful there was 6 puppies and she had to choose one and she choose a chubby cute one and she named him Lune she could take him home in about a week. Since the surprises are over Reylene hang out with Dominick while the grownups talked they went to play in the playground and see the puppies and even chipsi "I'm glad your back I didn't want to lose you" said Dominick "me either you're my best friend and we will never ever separate" said Reylene and they both pinky swear and then hugged. They played all day until night came and it was time to go and Reylene promised Rey she will come every day to see her horse and feed him and care for him and then she hugged him and she went over to Angie and touch her stomach and she put her ear on her belly and she felt the baby move and she also hugged her and then it was Dominick they pinky swear and hug and it was time to go. Since the weekend was over it was Monday so it meant to go to work and Reylene liked to go with her dad and they drove off and Reylene asked her dad if she can go walk around and john agreed while he was changing in his locker room, so she went to explore around and then she saw Kane and they were friend s so she ran to catch Kane, "Kane" she yelled and Kane turned around and saw her and he bend down to hug her and she was totally aware of his movie he just finished See no evil was called and she couldn't wait to go see it with him especially and he was like happy to but at the same time he acted kind of weird, then Friday came and it was the premiere of the movie and they all went to see it and Reylene sat next to her dad and Kane because since she was still little she couldn't be alone in there so they saw it and it was amazing and scary Reylene was happy for Kane and when they went outside all the reports wanted to hear from Kane and so Kane with Reylene on his arms he talked about the movie "It was an amazing movie and I had fun filming it and well you just have to watch it to understand and meat the evil" said Kane " and this little girl Reylene she saw it too? I mean because she's only 6 and at her age watching movies like this must be hard and nightmares" asked the reported and Kane and Reylene look at each other and then Reylene "I liked it , it was amazing and I like the part where he put his finger like this and then he will go in to grabbed the eyes of the people" said Reylene and while she talking about that she was doing the finger thing to Kane to grave his eyes everybody laughed and they were amazed a 6 year old can watch a movie like that and like it. It's been a week since the premiere past and Reylene finally was able to bring Lune home and she was happy and the puppy was happy and she also saw chipsi walking and Rey told her next week she will be able to take care of chipsi and she was excited. It was time to go to raw and Reylene asked John if she can take Lune with her and he said yes so they went to raw and Reylene took Lune for a walk and then she heard some screaming and it was Kane and he was talking to himself and acting all weird and angry and Reylene hide instead and then she saw Big Show came over to Kane and they talked and they argue and then Big show repeated the words see no evil and that made Kane so angry that he want to take big show's eye and then Kane turned around and he saw Reylene and she had a scary look in her face and when Kane realize what he did he got up and left big show alone he wanted to walk to Reylene but she turned around and she ran away and Kane was mad at himself and he walked away while the referees came to big show to help him. Its been like 2 weeks since Reylene didn't talk to Kane and he will act that way a lot time and with any wrestler and Reylene will go and take care of her chipsi. Then one Monday Rey was there in raw in the ring and then came Kane and he wanted to pick a fight with him but he just left the ring and backstage Reylene was there "Kane I don't know what is the matter but I want to help you because that's what friends do but please promise me one thing that you're not going to hurt Rey please" said Reylene with a worried face and Kane promised and then before raw was over Rey was walking to his car and out of nowhere Kane attacked him and when he was down with Rey he walked back inside and they went to help Rey out and inside while Kane was walking he sees Reylene in front "you promise Kane, you promised" said Reylene and with tears on her face she turned around and run away and Kane was hurt. It's been 2 weeks and Reylene still wouldn't talk to Kane until one day in Monday by surprise Reylene was kidnap by somebody she could see who and in the ring Kane was there with a teddy bear and he wanted to apologies to Reylene in front of everyone and he said a big speech for her and he called her out but nothing until JBL song and his limo came out and Jbl came out and he had a microphone " I don't know if you remember Kane but 2 weeks ago you didn't pay attention to me and you made me lose my opportunity for the united states title so I have something for you" said Jbl and he walked behind his limo and he opened it and there was Reylene with her hands and feet tied and mouth covered and he carried and Kane got even more mad that Orlando attacked him from behind and Kane got back to his feet and defeated Orlando and then he went to get Jbl and he dropped Reylene and he began to run but Kane got him and choked slam him and then Kane carried Reylene to the ring and untied her "I'm sorry Reylene" said Kane and Reylene had the face of wasn't sure but then she put a smile and she accepted the teddy bear "I forgive you Kane we are friends and we stick together no matter what" said Reylene and they both hugged.


	20. Chapter 17 I Got To Try!

**In this episode is where like the new wrestlers come and stuff. Sorry it took so long to write another chapter.**

**Chap. 17 I Got to Try!**

It's been months since the friendship with Kane and whole thing about John Cena not been Reylene dad and the family couldn't be happier. John was doing great in the wwe and Reylene did too playing backstage, and hanging out with her friends but there was new member in the wwe and his name is Umaga and well he was from the Samoan and well he didn't talk or anything and he is a very tough wrestler who he hasn't lost any match and the whole roster was scared even Reylene. Then one day he came face to face with John Cena and for the wwe championship. First John needed to have a single match with him with no champion on the line Reylene was worried so she went with him to the ring and well john Cena was actually winning bt then Umaga manager Armando Alejandro Estrada got involve and that distracted john Cena and bam Umaga beats him. Umaga didn't want to stop he still wanted to attack but Reylene got inside and she got beside her father and Umaga wasn't going to stop until Armando got involve and he took him away and then John woke up from the beat. It's been a week now and then Maria and Coach were in the ring because Maria had a match and then Umaga comes out because he is her opponent and she wanted to leave but coach didn't let her and then Umaga gets inside and Maria was so scared and coach leaves the ring and Maria try to calm him down but then Umaga scares her and she drops in the ground all scared and then Umaga does his finisher move on her and then he was going to use his finisher with his thumb on her but then John comes running to the ring to save Maria and he makes Umaga run and scream. Then Armando wanted to say something "John as u can see Umaga here can fight anybody he wants even divas so I have an offer for you my boy we cancel the match for championship, IF Reylene your daughter fights Umaga at the Royal Rumble event so what do you say? Said Armando and the fan were screaming different answers and John Cena was going to answer "I never back down from a challenge and I won't put my daughter life on this so I…" cutting John then Reylene theme song comes out and Reylene also comes out with a microphone "I'm sorry dad but I got something to say , Armando Umaga I goanna say something that my family especially my father though me and that is never back down and never quit so I accept" said Reylene then Armando and Umaga put big smiles and John had a very shocking face and Reylene still had her serious face and then Umaga walks out and John rushes to Reylene and he carries her to the locker room. " Reylene are u insane you can't do this your just a little girl with no chance against him" yelling John "Dad you always thought be to never back down, and that's what I did and I never quit so I know how much the wwe championship is important so I'm doing this for you" said Reylene John in shock and covering his face and he bend down to Reylene "baby you are more important to me and this very dangerous" said John " please daddy let me try I know I can do it I mean I'm a john Cena too and I never quit and I know I can do it please give the chance" begging Reylene, john with a thinking face because he was risking his daughters like but he did teach her that and even though he will regret it he believe in her " okay ok but please if can go on or if u don't want to go on tell me because it's okay" said John. Reylene smiled and hugged him " thanks daddy and don't worry I'm be okay I promise" said Reylene " you better promise and wow seriously where do u get this and the craziness" said John " I have a little guess" said Reylene and they both laughed. There's only 2 weeks before the Royal Rumble and Reylene will have it to train and even everybody was trying to convince her not to do it and she even came out in the news as a little girl in a wrestling match. Then raw came and Reylene hanging out backstage doing some exercise and her friends came to support her and give her some luck and then Rey and Jeff came to see her " hey big shot" said Jeff " Hi mija" said Rey " hey guys what sup?" asked Reylene " what's up? Girl do u see in the big thing you got yourself into?" said Jeff "guys don't worry I will be okay because I can" said Reylene and Rey just smiled and hugged her " I know you can so you better try the best ever " said Rey " I support you too squirt never quit and have fun" said Jeff hugging her too " thanks and I need a favor from you guys and you have to pass it down to everyone please if my dad tries to go and help me please stop him I want to do this alone and I don't want him to stop it and help me so promise me you will do it?" asked Reylene they both looked at each other because they knew john was going to be mad and it will be difficult for them too " we promise they both " both said. Finally the day came and Reylene match was the main event so it was the last when she got to the locker with her dad out of nowhere john hugged her and he didn't want to let go "daddy?" said Reylene " I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you" said john "ill be fine daddy im you so I can do it I promise" said Reylene and John gave her a big kiss and Reylene kind of swore her dad had some tears and then john grabs a package from his bag and gives it to Reylene " it a little something for tonight" said john Reylene starts opening the package and when she open it she was surprise it was a small version of Trish stratus clothes she wore in her last match the white pants with black, a different shirt so she won't show too much like her mom did, wristband of John Cena and the boots and Reylene was very happy "I'm pretty sure your mom will kill for letting you do this, but I know she will be happy for standing up and well I think this will be perfect for tonight" said John Reylene with tears on her face and she hugged her dad " thanks daddy" said Reylene. John left the locker room so Reylene can change and she look great and then John came in " wow you look just like you mother " said John " thanks daddy" said Reylene so it was almost finally time and so John and Reylene head out holding hands and then the whole superstars and divas were there applauding at Reylene and smiling and they all had a turn for a hug and then Umaga song came out and he was heading in the ring and so Reylene waited for her call and she was so nervous but holding her dad's hand help and so her theme came up and she said bye to everyone and wishing her good luck and she hugged her dad and she came out and the whole wwe universe cheered for her and she looked around to see all of them and then she blew a kiss to the ceiling for her mom and she started walking down giving high 5s to the fans and then she made it to the ring and Umaga just stared at her and so did she. The match stared and at first Umaga was just been a bully at Reylene but then when Reylene gave him a kick it made him angry and he began to attack worse and with any punch kick or whatever she will drop to the floor but she will get up again and its been 20 minutes and Reylene looked like she was almost loosing and then with one more punch blood came out of her forehead and mouth and then Umaga did a submission move on her but she wouldn't give up but she was almost fainting until the fans scream louder and then Reylene tries to turn around and she see her dad coming out trying to rush but everybody was stopping him until he fell to the ground and everybody on top and he was screaming her name and Reylene seeing her dad like that she knew she didn't want to quit to she broke off from the submission and then she started doing some of her father's moves on him and they seem to work because they put Umaga on the ground and then she did the 5 knuckle shuffle on him and bam and he was to heavy for a finisher move so she did her moves kick and came out good but then she did a submission on him but Umaga broke it and he began to attack her again and she got her by the neck and then bam he uses his thumb to dug it on her neck and she began to cough blood and she even try to scream and then Umaga put her on the ropes and he did his other finisher move to hit her with his butt on the head and bam you could almost felt her small head coming out and john still trying to free himself but nobody will let him even though they also wanted to stop the fight but they promise and they all looked at Reylene and she looked terrible almost like her dad on no quit match but she wouldn't give up and she got back of her leg s and one more time she did a punching and kicking and then she did again her mom's finisher move and that go him on the ground and then Reylene tried her dad's newest submission move and that almost made him quit but Reylene stopped because she wanted to win in 3 pin fall and so what she did was again the 5 knuckle shuffle and then Umaga stood up and chased her but then she lower and put her leg to trip him and he fell on the ropes and then she pointed at Rey and she ran and she did the 619 at him and then she got on top of the ropes and she did the Jeff hardy move Swanton bomb on him and she the finisher moves very well but she did hurt her arm and then she does the pin and its 1… 2… 3… and she actually won everybody was cheering and then Reylene got up to raise her arm but then all of sudden she fell on the ground fainted and everybody was shocked even the fans and john finally was free and he rushed in the ring to carry Reylene and then all the paramedics came to the rescue and there the show was over and they told the fans to leave and they rushed Reylene inside but they said she needs a hospital so they took her to the hospital and everybody went along even some fans heard and they spread the word.


	21. Chapter 18 The Marine Movie!

**This chapter talks about Reylene's recovery from her fight with Umaga but I'm gonna skip some things and I'm going to write about the movie Marine!**

**Chap. 18 The Marine Movie!**

It's been 3 weeks since Reylene had to stay in the hospital after her first ever match and she was already home and she couldn't go with her father to work for a few days but one day John comes back from work and he rushes to Reylene's room because he had good news to tell her "sweetie I have some news" said John "what is it daddy" she asked "well I was asked to make a movie and with you too it's going to be a marine movie and we start next week" answered John Reylene was so excited her first movie ever to make and it made it more special because she was making it with her dad. Finally next week came Reylene was feeling better and so they went to the studio and the director was John Bonito and he explain the whole script to them John is going to play a marine who got fired and now he has to be at home, Reylene is going to be the daughter of the marine and she was mad him for never been there for her and then the bad guys are some thieves of jewels and they take Reylene away and John has to rescue and he kept on explaining more and their characters names are John and Kate. It took them it took them 2 years to make the movie, and the movie came out in 2006 and they all went to see it. (Now it's going to be the movie story).

It starts where a village is having a little war and then some marines were been attack by terrorist and they were asking for some things or they were going to kill them and the only one there was John Triton and he wanted to help them so bad but the commander told him to wait for back up but he didn't listen and he went for it and he shot all the terrorists and he saved them and now they need a way out of the village and again they attack. The next morning John was already in the USA in the gym doing some exercise until a sir comes in and gives his a yellow note and he went outside with the colonel "Triton I'm afraid I have some bad news you are been honorably discharged from the marines" said the colonel "but sir I'm a marine" said John "and one of the good ones I ever had I will always be grateful" said the colonel and he saluted John and left and John had a big disappointed face. Back to his house Kate was watching Tv and then his grandmother came "darling I have some great news your father is finally coming hope" said her grandmother "eh" said Kate "aren't u happy?"said grandmother, "why should I? He is just gonna leave again and leave us alone so whatever" said Kate, her grandmother just had a sad look on her face and after a few hours a taxi came by and John finally came and his mother went outside to greet "oh my son im so happy your back and safe" said grandmother "thanks mom wheres Kate?"asked John "shes in her room" said grandmother "lets go inside" said John and they went inside and grandmother called Kate and she came down the stairs looking all serious looking at them "hey baby" said John and he held his arms but Kate just looked at him mad "bye" she said and she turn around and went back to her mom and john got a sad look again and he went to the kitchen to talk to his mom "why is she like this?" he asked "shes just hurt that your never here and you always have to go and she doesn't when your coming back just like I do, but finally your back and I know it going to be hard but you will be up again" said his mother, John smiled and he hugged his mom "so are you going to start the work tomorrow" asked his mom he made a sign "yes I have to now to take of Kate and u" said John "don't worry you can do it" said his mother. The next morning John started his work already as a security and his partner was his friend from high school and he was very bored and his friend could tell he was so down, then they get a call for syco boyfriend and they go up and they see this guy arguing with girlfriend "sir please come with me" said John "stay out of this" said the guy but John still took him by the force down the elevator and he told him nicely not to come back again but the guy had bodyguards and kept telling John bad things and the bodyguards tried to hit john but his friend stopped "he just try to hit me man" "I know and he shouldn't, you shouldn't, but he miss and your fine and we want to leave things like this calmly" said his friends "well tell your girlfriend to get out away from us" said on of the bodyguards and that got the friend mad and then the fight started even though john did the whole fight and then he threw the cyco boyfriend out of the window and he just cursed him. Then john and the friend go for some drinks "a cheers for your first and last day on the job" said his friend and john just laughed but then john started saying that been a marine was everything for him and now he doesn't know what to do, but his friend tells him that part of his life and he can do other things "you know what I think I'm going home and spent time with my daughter" said John "yea she's a weird kid" said his friend and John looks at him with a mad face. John comes home and he sees his mom and daughter watching TV together and he said hi but once he came inside Kate ran to her room and he sat next to her mother "how was work son?" she asked "fine" said john "what's going on" she asked "nothing just stuff" said John then the news John came out when he threw the guy from the window "stuff like throwing a man from window" said his mom "yeah" said John "I thought my days of worrying were over what happen" she asked "it's just not me mom" said John I just don't want to be here been a marine was everything" said John "that it's over and now u have one and one thing only to worry and that's Kate you need to get her love back and I know a way you guys should go out together" said his mom "where" asked John "anywhere its fine the point is that you guys go together" she said "don't worry ill make sure she goes, come on say yes, john say yes, boy say yes" said his mother "Okay" said John and he smiled. The next morning John and Kate are already in the car on the road and inside the car John wearing blue jeans, gray t-shirt, and with a yellow shirt with golden boots and next to him Kate listing to music with her feet out of the window and she was wearing short jeans with a white shirt and blue jacket and she was also wearing golden boots. "Kate can you please take those off, do you want to go to the beach?" john asked "I don't care" said Kate "okay well I guess will go to the mountains where I use to go when I was kid" said John but Kate was ignoring him "baby please lets try to make this trip meaningful and catch up" said John "whatever like u didn't have the time before" said Kate, they stopped for some gasoline "do you want anything" asked John "do you know what I like?" she asked "a coke" he said "hmm you got lucky father" said Kate and then he starts walking into the store and then Kate notice the other car and I guy looked at her and smile and she was uncomfortable and inside the store there was a guy looking at magazines and a women shopping and outside a guy putting gasoline on the car and then the police came and he made conversation with the man until in the back another guy comes and shots the police guy and Kate got scared and john ran to see but the guy who was looking at the magazines hit him with the fire extinguisher and knocked him out and then the girl shot the guy in the store and they both walk outside and then the bad guy who was the leader named Rome he saw that their car had a flat tired and he order to get the truck and Kate tried to close everything but then Morgan the one who shot the cop got her and she screamed and from behind her the guy who smiled at her name Vescera grabbed her and pull her out of the car and she was fighting to get away " dad, dad, dad" she screamed "where the hell did she come from" asked Rome "do we kill her" asked Vescera "no we might need a hostage" said Rome and back inside the store john still on the floor he open his eyes a little still seeing a little blury and he his daughter " dad, dad get up, daddy" yelled Kate and they put her inside the car and john tried to get up and then Morgan shot and shot until he scored on the gasoline and he went inside the car and they left and when john finally got up the whole thing explode the store everything but luckly he was okay and he saw the thieves were getting away and he saw the police car and he ran to it and helped the cop inside and then he took the car and drove fast. Back in the car with Kate the women named Angela was searching thru their stuff and she found an ID of her dad "John Triton Sergeant John Triton this little girl is the daughter of a marine" said Angela and she looked back Kate "why did you mom marry him, for the safety" said Angela Rome smiled and Kate got mad and she tried to attack her but they hold her and John still rushing " 4 men and 1 women getting away in a black truck they have a hostage it's my daughter" said John and he almost reached them "ugh the police" said Vescera "Its not the policy" said another guy named Bennett and Kate looked back and she smiled with joy "I hate the police and candy" said Morgan and they began to shot and shot John and no luck and it was a whole big race but john got no apportunity for a shot and then Kate got the chance and she covered Rome's eyes and that led them inside the forest and then they stop because of the cliff and they still kept shooting John until the car flip and it went down and they still kept shooting until it got on fire and fell to the river down kate tried to run but they got her "no, you murders" said Kate hitting Morgan and then Angela pointed a gun at her but rome stopped her " tigh her up quickly" said Rome and they went back and angela grabed a rope and tied her hands together and Kate was in pain, then in the fron Vescera and Morgan were fighting and then rome said they have to walked in the woods "and what do we do with our little hostage" said Angela and kate looked at her mad "oh go to hell" said Kate and that got Angela mad that she punched her and Kate fainted and Morgan had to carry her and they made their way in the woods, back to John he survive the crash.

**(as you can tell I don't tell the whole movie of how it is on the movie but I still hope u guys like it and chapter 2 of the movie is tomorrow) :D**


	22. Chapter 19 The Marine Part 2

Sorrry for taking sooo long to write another chapter but im back and well the last chapter is about when John and Reylene make their first movie and it's the Marine hope you guys enjoy it.

Chap. 19 The Marine Movie Part 2

John survived the crash but once he got back up they were gone but the police officer Van Buren pointed a gun to him and then he decided to help John so he let him go. Back with the guys they are still walking around the swap and when they step on the swap Kate still on Morgan's shoulders but she finally woke up and she saw where she was and then she began to hit Morgan and he put her down and then she grabbed him and kick his face with her knee and hit Angela and she tried to run but Bennett gets her and then Angela slaps her and then Morgan got mad and then he got in a fight with one of them and was about to shot him but Rome stops him " hey,hey no one dies here unless I give the green light" says Rome and then he shoot the guy and Morgan was surprise "What the hell was that" he asked "green light" responded Bennett and they start walking and then Morgan and Bennet here noises and they turn around and then some gators come and they start eating the corpse "I thought you said there was no crocodiles" asked Morgan "those are alligators" said Bennet and they keep walking. Then John starts running by the swap and then he finds a knife and when he looks at the tree he sees blood and he got scared that it might be his daughter's so he kept running. Again the group still walking and the guys where getting scared with animals and still walking and then "are we there yet" asked Kate "No" said Bennet "where are we going" "are we there yet" Kate kept asking questions and the group was getting tired of her so they cover her mouth and it was good because a helicopter pass by but Kate couldn't scream. John still running but then he fell in a tramp but he cut it and then he was punched by this guy and John was winning but then something hit him from behind and he fainted. Then he woke up tied into a chair and in a creepy room and then the two tough guys saw him awake and one approach to him and gave him a punch "why are you here cop" he asked then John tried to explain but they kept hitting him and he finally he went along that he is a cop "they are tracking my gps right now" said John "gps I thought I told u to search him" he said to his partner "I did" he said and then he was going to search john but john hit him and he broke the chair and got loose and hit the guys and beat them up and he finally got away from them and he kept running. The group made it to this old abandoned cabin and they went inside and john finally saw them getting in and they went inside they sat Kate in a chair and then Rome orders Morgan to go fix the lights and he did but john attacked and killed him and inside Kate was starring at Angela and then Angela got closer "why so sad" asked Angela "you don't like your new friends" said Angela , Kate smiled "just leave me alone I know my father will come and then you will see" said Kate. Then Rome send Bennet to find Morgan and then again John attacks him and kills him too and then he sees a gun pointing at him and again Van "how many are there" asked Van "there's 2 more" answered John "okay stay here" said Van getting up but then John grabs him "no its only in matter time before they realize this 2 are not going back, I got to do something and I need to do it now" said John. Then inside they hear some noise and all this time Kate was trying to get loose from her hands tight and she finally did so she took the chance to run and Angela went after her and Kate was running but she trip and Angela got her and then Kate hit her and tried to run but Angela hit her back but then Kate remember some moves her dad tough her and she did on her and she was winning but Angela got her gun out and pointed at her. Back inside John finally went inside and Rome pointed a gun to him "now that's a real son of bitch" said Rome "where is she" asked John and then Van went inside and pointed the gun to Rome and Rome put his down and then John tried to get close "wait hold it he needs to give me something" said van "I don't care what you do with him, I want my daughter" order John "oh he won't harm, not knowing what happen to the diamonds, why don't you turn around to understand more" said Rome and when john turn van was pointing his gun at john "where are they Rome?"asked Van " where are what" asked Rome "give me the freaking diamonds" yelled Van " hey calm down here I'll make you a deal you see I been trying to kill this 3 times now and he won't die, I don't know if I have bad luck, but if you kill him now I'll give you the diamonds" said Rome but then Rome got his gun and began to shoot but john gets van and in front of him and Rome kept shooting and walking away and john jumps behind the table and hides. Then Rome goes outside and sees Angele grabbing Kate back inside but then he grabs Kate other arm "what's going on" asked Angela "her marine showed up" said Rome and Kate got surprised "DAD, DAD" she began to yell "he's still alive" asked Angela then Rome turn around and he began to shoot the gasoline under the cabin and then the place explodes but John made out in time into the river and while the explosion Rome and the girls fell and then Kate turns to see the cabin " DADDY" Yelled Kate and she began to cry and then they grabbed her and they went behind the car "no I'm not going in there" said Kate and then Rome hit her and she fainted and they put her trunk and they went inside the car and drove away. John got out of the water and he saw them getting away and a police boat came and ordered John to get out and officer was going to arrest him and then john tried to explain he was the one who made the call and the officer order him to get down and when he was going to put the handcuffs at him john tricked him and reserve it and he took off in the boat. Back with Rome since they were in a police car they had to get rid of it so they had an idea, Angela tries to get a ride and big truck stops and then she shoots the trucker and they take off. Then inside the truck Rome handcuff Kate in the back in a pole and they drove where the trucks go to find a car a friend was gonna give him and John got there but he didn't know where to look and then Kate sees him and she tried to distract Rome and that made Rome move the truck like crazy and that made John notice it was them and then he stop the boat and run to the truck and he jumped on it but he hit hard and that made Rome and Angela wonder what was that and then Kate was smiling and then a bus was coming and John went to the 2 door where Angela is and he opened it and grabbed Angela and he threw her and she hit the bus and she died and she had the diamonds. Then John was trying to get in and but Rome drove around where houses or things were so that way John could get hurt and fall and Kate was screaming look out and more until finally John fell but since Rome didn't see where was going he drove by gasoline stuff and the front of truck got on fire and then Rome got scared and he ditched Kate and jumped off the truck and Kate started screaming and then she notice she was going inside a cabin and she tried to drive with one hand but she saw the wall and she screamed and the truck fell in the swamp and John tried to run to save her but Rome attacked him with a sledge hammer and Kate was trying to get loose from the handcuffs because the truck was getting filled with water . Back the guys Rome still attacking John and john was winning but when he tried to run to Kate the ceiling fell on him and he still tried to crawl and he was seeing the water bubbles then Rome got a chainsaw and he tried to attack John with it "say hello to your daughter for me" he said and that made John mad he finally took the chainsaw and he began to attack Rome until he finally he won and he ran to the swap and he jumped in and he swim to the truck and he sees inside Kate fainted and John opened the door he went inside and he tried to take the pole off to lose her handcuffs off and he did and then finally he came out with Kate on his arms still unconscious and he put her on the ground and then he started doing CPR on her but nothing and then on the 3 time he hugged her tightly and then again another time and "come on Kate wake up wake up" he said and finally Kate began to cough water and she finally open her eyes and sees her daddy "hi daddy" she said smiling and john smiled back and he hugged her tight and Kate hugged back and then something grabbed John from the neck and it was a rome all burned up choking john with the chain but then john hit him and he fill him and killed him, then john went back to Kate and he got to his knees " we should of gone to the beach" said John and Kate started laughing and then she hugs her dad and in the back the police and ambulance come and then John carried Kate and he starts walking to them, and there the movie was over.


End file.
